Ilusa
by lunaruu
Summary: Naruto tiene de novia a Sakura, pero él está enamorado de otro hombre y como va pasando el tiempo descubre que su orientación sexual es homosexual, conoce a un chico muy peculiar que tiene como trabajo ser compañero de citas pero el rubio aun no sabe... NARUSASU.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto **

Espero les guste la historia

El cielo estaba gris, parecía como si fuera a llover y apesar de eso las calles se veían concurridas con los alumnos de la preparatoria Konoha. Había agua, clara señal de que un día antes la lluvia se hizo presente.

En una ezquina antes de llegar al puente una chica esperaba ansiosa por su novi, sus ojos verdes miraban siempre a una dirección mientras su cabello rosa se movia al compás del viento frío y húmedo, su piel blanca era cubierta por un abrigo que hacia juego con su melena, se recorrió un poco la manga de su abrigo y miro su reloj, hizo una mueca con su boca pero no se le veía por que era cubierta por una bufanda blanca, impaciente saco su móvil y tecleó unos números pero antes de marcar miro otra vez en la misma dirección. Soltó un suspiro al ver que al doblar la ezquina se asomo una rubia cabellera que ella conocía muy bien, el chico alzó la mamo en señal de saludo, amplió su radiante sonrisa y la miro con aquellos ojos azules que parecían tan claros y cálidos, su piel morena se cubría por una chamarra naranja con los hombros negros y cuello alto, cuando llegó con su novia y la quizó saludar de beso pero ésta lo rechazo.

Llegas tarde - regaño.

-¿Así es como recibes a tu novio? - se hizo el ofendido.

-Ya es muy tarde, tendremos suerte si Iruka-sensei nos deja entrar - comenzó a caminar seguida del chico.

-Mi tazón de ramen no salía y tenía que esperar y por eso se me hizo tarde - se excuso - perdón Sakura-chan.

-Tú y tu ramen - suspiro - Deja ya de comer eso Naruto.

El rubio ya no renego, solo tomo la mano de su novia, era cálida, los guantes ayudaban mucho.

Caminaron con prisa hasta llegar a la preparatoria, al entrar al aúla, el profesor los miro feo por la tardanza pero de igual manera los dejo entrar y estos hicieron una reverencia de agradecimiento y se fueron a sentar.

Naruto miraba atentamente a su maestro, lo detallaba en cada facción, la marca que tenía en su nariz y parte de las mejillas le recordaban a las suyas propias, su sonrisa era lo que mas le llamaba la atención, estaba conciente de que su maestro lo traía loco, su cabello atado en una colita hacia juego con su ojos, la mirada llena de cariño que le mandaba lo hacia suspirar, y su piel era como la de él, morena. Era su amor platónico desde que lo vio, se sentía como colegiala enamorada pero nadie sabía eso, ni sus mejores amigos

-¿Naruto? - la melodiosa voz de su maestro lo saco de sus pensamientos - ¿Estas poniendo atención?

Ya sabía la respuesta, pero aún así pregunto

-Perdón Iruka-sensei - se sonrojo, sólo esa persona lo hacia sentir nervioso

-Después de clases a mi oficina - cerro el libro que tenía con mucha fuerza

-Sí - suspiro resignado

Las clases terminaron y Naruto, como su sensei lo ordeno fué a su oficina, le dijo a Sakura que no era necesario que lo esperara y prometió que la llamaría llegando a su casa, ella asintió entusiasmada y se fue a su casa.

Después del regaño el rubio iba caminando desepcionado a casa, esperaba que el encuentro con Iruka fuera como en esas series Hentai donde su maestro se avalanza sobre su inocente alumno, pero no fue así, nada de eso paso, tan sólo un simple regaño como cualquier otro por no haber puesto atención "otra vez."

Comenzaba a oscurecer y hacer mas frío, llevo sus manos a la boca para soplar y darse calor, algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a hacerse presente, trato de llegar antes a su casa, pero era casi imposible, se metió a un callejón para resguardarse del frío y del agua, había olvidado su paragüas ya que pensó que se iba a ir a casa con su novia, pero con lo que paso ya no se pudo. Suspiro resignado, había días en los que sentía culpable al querer engañar a su novia con su sensei, osea, deja de que sea su maestro muchos se enamoran de sus maestros, pero el mayor problema es que es un hombre, ¿que tenía en la cabeza?

-Achu-

Ese simple sonido lo hizo reaccionar, miro a un lado pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Lo primero que sus ojos azules enfocaron fueron unos labios con un toque morado que soltaban humo por el frío, unas manos en los labios lo sacaron de su trance obligando a naruto mirar al causante de su privación, sus ojos chocaron con unos órbes negros hacian juego con su cabellera, era la persona más bella aparte de su profesor que conocía: el chico de ojos negros lo miraba incómodo.

-¿Hace frío no? - rompio el incómodo silencio con una brillante pregunta.

-Sí, y no tienes abrigo.

Se olvido ese detalle.

-¡Ah! Eso - dijo sin expresión - En mi trabajo no me lo permiten.

-Te podrías resfríar - Vaya no era el único "brillante" esa noche - Esa camisa no cubre algo.

-Que observador - pensó

Efectivamente como había dicho el rubio, el chico llevaba una camisa de resaque ajustada, Naruto lo detallo en cada aspecto, no se había dado cuenta que el cabello negro del chico estaba pegado a la frente blanca mientras las gotas de agua resvalaban por su rostro y por su cuello, siguió una gota como si fuera lo más interesante por ver esa noche, la gota siguió hasta topar con el cuello de la camisa, miro más abajo y lo que vio lo llevo a querer montárselo ahí mismo, los pezones del chico estaban "prendidos" por el frío, los pantalones ajustados hacian notar su hombría, comenzó a excitarse y decidió mirar a otro lado, el chico realmente estaba incómodo.

-La lluvia esta cesando - miró el cielo, queriendo cambiar de tema

-Ten - le extendió la chamarra naranja - pontela

**Continuará...**

¿Qué les pareció?

Acepto cualquier critica constructiva (:

Saludos hasta otra


	2. inocente beso

Aquí les traigo la continuación, espero les guste

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

Espero les guste

Saludos (:

Sasuke miró la chamarra con indecisión, no sabía si ponérsela

-No puedo – Término por decir

-Venga, no creo que tu jefe se enoje por cuidar tu salud ¿o sí? - Le sonrió abiertamente

-Gracias – La tomó y se la puso

Naruto no sabía porque su chamarra naranja se veía tan bien en ella, le quedaba un poco más grande y se veía tierno con su pequeño sonrojo por el frio haciendo juego con sus labios rojizos, sus cabellos cayendo por su frente y sus ojos de color negro penetrantes, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. La lluvia estaba cesando ya solo caían gotas pequeñas que no se notaban tanto, el azabache miro el cielo y después al rubio.

-Cuando te vuelva a ver te la daré – sonrió de lado – Hasta luego – Alzó la mano en despedida

-Espera – Alcanzó a decir - ¿Cómo te llamas?

El albo lo pensó por unos instantes: -Uchiha Sasuke – contestó sin mirarlo

-Yo Naruto – sonrió – Hasta luego Sasuke

Sasuke se fue del lugar en caminata rápida, ese chico le había llamado la atención, se acordó de lo que hace pocos momentos paso cuando se quitó la chamarra mostró sus fuertes brazos, señal de que se ejercitaba, y sus labios, estaban al igual que los de él rojizos por el frío de la lluvia, ya no quiso pensar en ese rubio así que trato de despejar su mente pensando en otra cosa, por ejemplo que iba a comer.

Naruto a los pocos minutos llegó a su casa algo cansado y con frío decidió hablarle a su novia como había prometido y se quedaron conversando unos minutos, le contó sobre como se había quedado atrapado en la lluvia y obviamente quitó detalles, como Sasuke por ejemplo, después de eso se metió a bañar para no pescar un resfriado y luego se hizo algo de comer.

Una semana y media paso desde que ambos chicos se habían encontrado bajo la lluvia y desde ese día ni uno de los dos podía sacarse al otro de la cabeza, fue un momento "mágico" según ellos.

El rubio parecía que tenía las neuronas alborotadas con tanto pensamiento andromaniaco* que tenía, sacudió su cabeza frustrado, primero era con su sensei y ahora con un ¿Desconocido? Que rayos le pasaba si seguía así sería nombrado como el ponedor de Konoha, pero no, no lo iba a permitir.

-Naruto ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó preocupada su novia al verlo tan pensativo – sino te sientes bien podemos ir al cine otro día – sonrió dulce

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan – sonrió – Sólo que últimamente mi mente divaga un poco

-¿Por qué? - preguntó dudosa

-No es algo que nos deba preocupar – le resto importancia levantando los hombros

-Mmh... Ok – Dijo no muy convencida

Se acerco para abrazarla y luego besarla, ella correspondió gustosa, cuando el beso concluyo se acerco al oído de la pelirosa para ponerle el rostro rojo.

-Na... Naruto que estas diciendo – le dio un golpecito en el hombro

-Está bien, no-ttebayo – Hablo resignado,

Comenzando a caminar de nuevo en dirección al cine, pero un jalón en su mano lo detuvo

-¿Qué pasa? - se dirigió a ver a su novia

-S.. sí quiero – agacho la mirada avergonzada

Eso era música para los oídos del moreno, olvido la última vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales y ya entraban de nueva cuenta sus pensamientos, se fueron platicando y al llegar a casa del rubio le invitó un té caliente para aligerar las cosas y que no fuera todo tan rápido, Naruto sabía que Sakura estaba muy enamorada de él y tener fantasías con otras personas lo hacia sentir mal, salió de sus pensamientos cuando su novia comenzó a besarlo, él no se quedo atrás y la acostó en el sofá rojo de su sala, pero después pensó que su hermano podría llegar, a pesar de no pasar mucho en casa a veces llegaba de improviso, así que mejor la llevo a su habitación y ahí comenzaron a acariciarse y a besarse, Naruto ya no aguantaba la presión en su pantalón, acariciaba desenfrenadamente a su novia por debajo de la ropa, la ventaja es que Sakura llevaba una falda y era más fácil el acceso, desabotono la camisa rosa que llevaba y luego el sosten, a pesar de no tener mucho, se sentian, la pelirrosa no se quiso quedar atrás y le quito rápidamente la camisa blanca que llevaba su novio, luego le beso el cuello y todo el cuerpo, lo acosto en la cama y se puso a cuatro arriba de él, luego continuó con los besos. Naruto dejo de pensar en todo cuando vio como su novia se quitaba la falda frente a él, bajando el cierre que tenía a un lado de una manera muy sensual hasta quedar en bragas, el duro miembro del rubio era acariciado por ella sobre el pantalón hasta que se lo desabrocho y se lo quito, lamió todo el abdomen hasta llegar al resorte del boxer.

-Ah... - Escucho gemir a su novio – Saku... aah.. - Los movimientos que hacia con la lengua sobre su miembro le encantaban, le acaricio los cabellos rosas y levantó un poco su cadera para dar mas entrada a su miembro dentro de la húmeda boca

A Sakura le encantaba tenerlo así a su merced, y es que le encantaba todo de él, cuando comenzó a sentir como su rubio se contraía, lo masturbo mas rápido, mordió levemente su punta y se alejo del miembro que después dejo salir toda su semilla, se acerco a su novio poniéndose a un lado y lo comenzó a besar. Naruto parecía un volcán pues de nuevo se puso duro pero esta vez su novia aun caliente se puso arriba de él y comenzó a cabalgarlo, Naruto lamia y succionaba sus senos,

-Mgg.. ah... Naru... Ahí, sí, si... sigue... ah... - Gemia la chica cuando hubo cambio de posición donde ella quedo abajo de él, embistiendola mas profundo, hasta que los dos llegaron al climax

Quedaron agotados y con sueño, hace tiempo que no tenían algo así, bajaron de nuevo a la sala ya cambiados y comieron algo, ambos se veían frescos, vieron una película y cuando menos se lo esperaron ya eran las nueve de la noche, Naruto como todo un novio responsable acompañó a Sakura a su casa bajo un mismo paraguas porque así era más romántico según la pelirosa, llegaron y se despidieron de beso.

-Avisame cuando llegues – pidió

-Claro que sí Sakura – sonrió y levantó la mano en forma de despido

Iba muy tranquilo ya no tenía esos raros pensamiento, bueno ya no tanto, de camino a su casa paso al super por unos dulces y una soda, igual quedaba de paso, entró yendo directamente a los refrigeradores y luego a los anaqueles de dulces

-Linda novia – Escucho un susurro detrás de él

-¿Qué? - se dio la vuelta para verlo

-Es linda – repitió – Ten – Le extendió una bolsa de papel donde guardaba la chamarra que siempre llevaba con él por si lo volvía a ver – Hace tiempo ¿No?

-Sí, una semana creo – tomo en manos la bolsa – ¿Tu jefe ya te deja usar chamarras? - señaló pues llevaba una de color azul marino casi negro y una bufanda

-Es jefa y no, hoy descanse – comentó restando importancia – así que puedo abrigarme – tomo unos chocolates del estante

-Ya veo – susurro tomando el mismo producto que Sasuke - ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

-Lo siento, hoy descanso – se dio la vuelta para ir a la caja

-¿Qué tiene que ver con eso? - preguntó inocente – Espera... - lo detuvo del brazo – ¿En qué trabajas?

Sasuke agacho la mirada, no sabía si decirle o no, pero le daba miedo el ver su reacción.

-¡Naruto! - llegó un chico gritando

Sasuke agradeció por haber ido alguien a interrumpir esa incómoda platica.

-Kiba – sonrió ampliamente el rubio

-Cuánto tiempo – lo abrazo

-No seas exagerado si nos vimos en clases hoy – se rió más

-¿Un nuevo ligue? - sonrió picaron

-¿Qué? - se preguntó después de un milisegundo, se acordó que no estaba solo - ¡No! - Exclamó

-Soy Sasuke – se presentó el azabache

-Yo Kiba – Respondió al saludo – ¿Naru-chan, irás a la fiesta de Hina-chan?

-¿Hoy? - lo recapacitó – Joder lo olvide – Se agarro sus hilos dorados

-Lo supuse, por eso iba a ir a tu casa pero te vi aquí– musitó – No lleves a la zorra de tu novia – hizo puchero

-No es zorra y no la llames así – regaño

Sasuke se sentía fuera de lugar así que dio media vuelta de nuevo e intentó ir a la caja de nuevo, digo intentó porque en eso quedo cuando el rubio lo agarro del brazo de nuevo.

-¿Qué rayos? - los miro molesto el rubio de nuevo había detenido su andar – suéltame

-Venga vamos – lo ignoro iba muy alegre

-No tengo un disfraz – murmuro por los bajos

-¿Disfraz? - se miraron los otros dos confundidos

-Sí, es que él – señalo al castaño – parece un perro por sus ojos y sus triángulos en las mejillas – dijo inocente

Naruto y Kiba que lo miraban con asombro no pudieron aguantar la risa, se carcajearon, Sasuke no entendía el por qué y se sintió realmente enfadado nunca nadie se había reído así de él y menos en su cara, camino a la caja indignado y está vez logrando su objetivo, pago su chocolate y un jugo que había agarrado de un refrigerador que estaba ubicado a un lado de la caja, después de eso salió del super.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos brazos que lo cargaban como un costal de papas

-Venga teme, vamos a divertirnos un rato

Sí, era Naruto

-¡Hey Dobe! ¡Bajame en este instante! ¿Quién te crees? !A penas y nos conocemos! - Gritaba molesto por tanta confianza que se había tomado el rubio - ¡Qué me bajes te digo!

Comenzó a patalear al ver que lo ignoraba, se escucho un bufido de los labios del rubio y luego lo bajo, Sasuke pensó que lo había conseguido y apenas le iba a gritar quin sabe que cosas y hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero de nuevo fue aprisionado por los brazos del moreno, pero está vez era una posición tan vergonzosa que los colores se le subieron al rostro, sí, era el estilo "princesa", Naruto optó por esa cargada ya que de la otra manera no podía cargarlo

-Entonces conozcamonos más – le susurro al oído

Sasuke ya no podía estar más rojo, Kiba se limitó a reír por la escena que montaban esos dos, aunque la calle estaba un poco desierta, aun había gente caminando por ahí.

-Bajame – Pataleaba y se arrempujaba fuera de esos fuertes brazos

-Hey Sasuke – Le llamó Kiba a lo que prestó atención – ¿Alguna vez te han secuestrado? - sonrió malicioso

Trago en seco...

-Kiba deja de decir sandeces – regaño el rubio al ver la reacción del que tenía en sus brazos

-Aburrido – refunfuño

-Sasuke – no hizo caso, seguía en su tarea de alejarse – Teme – tampoco – Sasuke – se estaba impacientando, los pequeños golpes ya le estaban molestando

Sasuke se quedo quieto, abrió sus ojos negros a más no poder y sus mejillas tomaron un rojo muy lindo, había recibido besos toda su vida, pero ese, ese beso fue totalmente diferente, era cálido, uno de los mejores besos que sus labios deleitaron..

Continuara...

*Andromaniaco: Hombre adicto al sexo

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, espero su RW

Hasta luego :)


	3. reencuentro

**Perdón por la espera pero aquí les tengo la conti, espero la disfruten tiene lemon de Neji x Sasu disfrutenlo :3 **

**Saludos, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

Naruto pensó que la voz de Kiba no había sido molesta hasta ese momento..

-Hey alguien puede verlos – seguía repitiendo

El rubio de mala gana separo sus labios de los del azabache algo molesto,

-Perdón Sasuke – se disculpó cuando se alejó rápidamente de él – paso porque no quería escucharnos

-Nar…

-Espera – lo interrumpió – sólo queremos que nos acompañes es todo, a veces está bien que te distraigas un rato

-Él tiene razón – apoyó el castaño – Venga vamos

Por tanta insistencia termino por ceder a aquella petición. Caminaron rumbo a la casa de Naruto y cuando llegaron lo primero que el dueño hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación por diez minutos mientras hablaba con su novia mientras Sasuke y Kiba vaciaban el refrigerador, una vez listo Naruto salió de donde estaba y se dirigió a la sala y observo todo el desastre que hicieron en esos minutos que los dejo solos, parecía como si hubieran tenido una guerra de comida y efectivamente así fue, ya que Kiba lanzo la primera cucharada de arroz a la cara de Sasuke y así sucesivamente usando los cojines de los sillones como escudo, los miro como si se los fuera a comer vivos y los otros se señalaron el uno al otro para echarle la culpa al de alado, Naruto suspiro resignado y se puso a limpiar con ayuda de los otros dos, suspiraba mas de lo normal y no paso desapercibido por el castaño

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó

-Sakura quería ir, espero no vaya – bufó molesto

-En primera no se para que le dices – regaño

Sasuke se limitó a observar a sus conocidos

-Porque es celosa y no le quiero dar motivos para que discuta así que prefiero hablarle con la verdad

-Maldita sinceridad

Después de eso ya no dijeron nada, terminaron de arreglar y salieron de la casa rumbo a la fiesta, iban divirtiéndose en el camino, jugando y contándole anécdotas a Sasuke hablándole de sus amigos que se encontrarían en la fiesta posiblemente, aunque ese par no era su amigo sentía una extraña calidez que hace mucho no sentía, el sentirse parte de un vínculo amistoso, sus ojos se aguaron por unos instantes en los que desvió su mirada para que no lo cuestionaran. Llegaron a la casa y la miraron desde afuera antes de que el rubio tocara

-Esta casa – pensó el azabache asustado

-Pasen – dijo una chica pelinegra de ojos perlas que miraban atentamente a Sasuke - ¿Quién es él? – pregunto curiosa

-Es Sasuke – presentó Naruto

-Hola – sonrió alegre – Bienvenido

-Gracias

Estaba inseguro si entrar o no, pero el castaño lo jaló para que pasara. Desde a fuera parecía que no tenía mucha gente pero adentro se veía ya mucha, las luces de colores fosforescentes alumbraban todo el lugar y en el centro de la sala había una mesa que tenía reposando dos fuentes; una de hielo y otra de chocolate.

El ambiente se tornaba alocado, conociendo a Hinata esa no era obra suya, sino, de su alocado primo, sí como lo leyeron, alocado Neji. Había alcohol por todos lados y se sentía un ambiente agradable y cómodo.

-¿Cuándo fue que disfrute de una fiesta sin tener que ser comprado? – pensaba el azabache

Se encontraba en un estado melancólico, se quería ir pero a la vez no, esa casa la conocía muy bien y no quería pisar las mismas huellas del pasado, pero podía disfrutar de la fiesta sin topárselo ¿No?, era casi imposible pero sino lo intentaba se quedaría con la duda

El rubio ya estaba ebrio al igual que el castaño. Sentía que era feliz nuevamente, aunque solo fuera una dura ilusión y mañana volvería a ser la cenicienta del cuento, la puta del barrio y todo por haber huido de casa, muy en el fondo no se arrepentía, su única salida y su fuente de dinero había sido el ser caballero de compañía ¿Qué pensaría su difunta madre? A él no le gustaba pensar en eso.

-Sa… hip… - Naruto se dejó caer en los brazos de Sasuke – Lleva.. hip… llévame a hip mi hip cashaaa~~~ ¿si?

Sasuke acepto sin reprochar, se sentía por alguna razón en deuda con ese chico, le había devuelto algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, la felicidad, aunque fuese mínima, paso una mano del rubio por su cuello para poder llevarlo, ya iban de salida cuando un chico les tapo el paso, el azabache miro al frente para poder maldecir a quien se interponía en su camino pero las palabras se le quedaron en la boca cuando su mirada se cruzó con una perla

-Ne… Neji… - murmuro sorprendido

-¿Uchiha? – lo miró incrédulo - ¿Pero cuándo?

-No vine por ti – hablo rápido

Cuando dijo eso, los ojos perla se posaron en los cabellos rubios de su acompañante

-¿Quién es? – pregunto molesto

-Nadie que te importe – Agredió

-Sa… hip – levantó la cabeza para enfocar mejor – Ho… hip… Hola Neji.. Hip

-¿Qué haces con el marica de Naruto? – reclamó

-No hip.. Shoy ni un maricaaash.. – movió su dedo índice señalando un no

-Ya, compermiso – hablo el azabache

Camino despacio para pasar ya que el rubio estaba un poco pesado, Neji sonrió de lado y agarro su brazo impidiendo que siguiera su camino, lo jaló un poco e hizo que casi tirara a Naruto por el fuerte impulso que hizo el pelilargo, pero por suerte lo alcanzo a agarrar.

-¿¡Qué quieres Neji!? – pregunto al borde de la histeria

-¿por qué Hinata no me dijo que estabas aquí?

-¿Yo qué sé? – respondió con una pregunta – Quizá no quería que me topara con su ES-TÚ-PI-DO – deletreo cada palabra marcándola en el proceso – primo – sonrió – ahora déjame ir

-No – lo volvió a agarrar pero esta vez sin jalarlo – Hace un año te fuiste y no me dijiste nada ¿Por qué? ¿No te bastaba con ser mío qué te tuviste que ir?

-No sé de qué hablas – desvió la mirada

-¿Acaso mis padres no te acogieron cuando no tenías a dónde ir? – lo tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara – ¿O es que también te acostabas con…

No termino la frase porque un fuerte golpe hizo que el castaño se callara volteándole la cara.

-¿Sa… hip… de.. ge aglhabla?

Habían olvidado que Naruto seguía con ellos

-Sígueme – ordeno – hablare contigo solo si prometes que después de esto me dejarás en paz

Comenzó a caminar con el rubio y el castaño atrás de él

-Lo prometo. Sonrió malicioso – Depende de que trato consigamos – pensó

Al llegar a la barra Sasuke dejo a Naruto en un banco y luego guío a Neji a un despacho, él conocía muy bien la casa, hace años que no estaba ahí pero nada había cambiado desde que "se había ido", los cuadros familiares aún seguían en ese lugar, el mueble donde guardaban los libros y la mesa de madera dura que se encontraba lleno de papeles, la linterna a un lado y la silla de tela acolchonada, también las sillas para recibir a los invitados seguían ahí, todo era como en aquel entonces, cuando vivía ahí, la melancolía se apodero de él pero no quería sentirse mal, se supone que ya lo había superado pero era muy difícil todo eso, se giró sobre sus pies para quedar en frente de Neji el cual ya había cerrado la puerta con llave.

-Es solo para que no te escapes – sonrió

-Ya dime que quieres

-Tan desesperado como siempre – se acercó a él – ven tomemos asiento

Lo tomo de la mano, Sasuke no reprocho, hace mucho no sentía esa calidez producido por manos ajenas, su corazón comenzó a palpitar y se regañó mentalmente.

-Ya déjate de tantos rodeos y dime – se soltó la mano, desde que se sentaron aun seguían así – no me gusta eso, lo sabes

Neji suspiro

-¿por qué te fuiste sin decirme? – directo al grano

-… - suspiro ahora el azabache – Yo sabía que estabas comprometido – desvió la mirada - ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? – No era lo suyo habar de sus sentimientos pero tenía que hacerlo si quería que todo terminará por las buenas – Tu madre se enteró que nos veíamos a escondidas, yo no planeaba irme – lo miró pero no demostraba nada

-¿Cuándo lo supiste? – lo miró fijo sin quitar su tono tranquilo

-Una vez yendo a tu habitación escuche a tus padres discutiendo sobre los planes de boda – trago saliva, al parecer seguía la herida abierta – fue hace 1 año 6 meses

Neji se sorprendió por la precisión de fecha

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿¡para qué!? ¡¿Qué cambiaría?! – se exaltó por esa pregunta, ¿acaso era idiota?

El castaño se quedó pensando, tenía razón no cambiaría nada, todo sería igual o si pudo haber cambiado algo no lo sabría jamás, todo ya se había hecho de esa manera

-Todo este tiempo me ha ido bien – dijo el azabache después de un largo silencio – gran mentira – pensó

-¿Dónde estuviste? – al fin hablo Neji – Te estuve buscando

-Tu madre me ofreció dinero a cambio de que me fuera – el ojiperla abrió los ojos sorprendido y ante tal actitud añadió – Tranquilo, no acepte

Lo que le había preocupado al mayor no fue el hecho de que si acepto o no, sino, el hecho de que su madre hiciera tal cosa.

-¿Entonces? – todo le parecía confuso

-6 meses estuve haciendo de tu amante, pené que con eso podía ser feliz, pero que gran mentira – sonrió triste – Tu madre seguía presionando y yo me seguía negando

-Ya dime, entonces por qué te fuiste – ordeno

-Tan impaciente como siempre - suspiro –tu madre no sé qué puso en mi comida – apretó los puños – me mando al extranjero sin un maldito peso, ¿Sabes dónde me encerró? – lo miró con ira y sin dejar que le contestara continuo – en un maldito orfanato, por Dios ya tenía 16 años, ya no se me permitía estar ahí, pero que poderoso es el dinero ¿No crees? – los ojos negros se sentían como cuchillas en los perla

-Yo… no sabía – se sentía mal, traicionado, triste, tenía tantas emociones encontradas

-No y no sé que te habrá dicho tu madre, pero ya no importa, salí del orfanato y hace unos meses volví, ¿tú ya estas casado, verdad?

-Sí

-Te deseo lo mejor – se levantó de su asiento – llevaré a ese dobe a su casa

-¿Estarás bien? – se levantó también

-Claro – le dedico una sonrisa – hasta luego, no es como si no nos fuéramos a ver de nuevo

-Tienes razón

Antes de que abriera la puerta, Neji avanzó más rápido para alcanzarlo e impedir que se fuera

-Dedícame esta última noche – le susurro en el oído – Sasuki

Hace años nadie le llamaba así, se dio media vuelta quedando frente a la cara del otro, eran casi de la estatura por lo que se podían ver muy bien a los ojos, Neji lo miraba, sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz, todo de Sasuke le encantaba a pesar de que ya hace mucho no se veía, atrapo sus finos labios en un beso, el azabache lo sentía diferente de todas aquellas personas con las que había estado, el beso era aún mejor del que se dio con Naruto, era tan dulce y cálido, tan extrañado y necesitado. Las manos del mayor se comenzaron a mover por todo el cuerpo del menor, acariciando su pálida piel por debajo de la camisa, tocaba sus pezones, con una mano mientras que con la otra le apretaba el trasero, hasta que lo hizo gemir, le quito poco a poco la camisa hasta dejarlo desnudo del torso, Sasuke no se quería quedar atrás y poco a poco fue sentándose en el piso, con Neji sobre él, hasta que quedo acostado, así fue como comenzaron a manosearse por debajo de la ropa, hasta quedar completamente desnudos, el pelicafe puso en cuatro al azabache y le dilató la entrada para dar camino a su miembro duro.

-Ah- soltó Sasuke – Ne… neji, me… métela ya – ordeno

-Tus deseos son ordenes Sasuki

Se recargo en el para que entrara bien, le mordió la oreja mientras lo masturbaba y embestía ferozmente

-Mas… ah… dale – susurraba

-oh Sasu – hacia movimientos rudos y fuertes – Voy a correrme…

Ambos terminaron a la par, agotados, Neji salió y se levantaron del frío piso, mientras se cambiaban se aventaban miradas cómplices, el castaño se acercó al azabache y lo beso tomándolo de la cadera para acercarlo más a él, Sasuke se dejaba hacer, tanto tiempo sin sentir algo parecido así que no lo dejaría pasar por ni un motivo, bueno hasta que la puerta comenzó a hacer molestos ruidos que los saco de su burbuja de felicidad.

**Continuara... **


End file.
